


Eyeball Soup

by MONOINK



Series: Eyeball soup [1]
Category: DanPlan
Genre: AU, DanPlan - Freeform, Daniel Lim - Freeform, F/F, F/M, Hosuh Lee - Freeform, Jay Ko - Freeform, M/M, Probably shipping but who cares, Someone is dead idk, Stephen Ng - Freeform, Wholesome fanfiction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:34:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21608380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MONOINK/pseuds/MONOINK
Summary: Dan decided to open a noodle shop along with Hosuh, Jay and  Stephen.The shop was a staple in the town, with town regulars coming and going in the small shop. As Hosuh cooks, Dan manages and Stephen and Jay preps the ingrediants. No one knows what happens underneath it all.
Series: Eyeball soup [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1557352
Kudos: 20





	Eyeball Soup

"One beef pho coming up!" Dan shouted at the kitchen staff. Jay and Stephen helped out Hosuh by cutting more beef and vegetables. Jay helped Hosuh with cooking the broth and after the broth was cooked, Stephen put the raw beef on the side of the soup. The customer was supposed to put the raw beef in the hot pho so it can cook in there. It apparently tastes better than having it put there by the cooks. Hosuh put the noodles in the soup and Jay dropped the vegetables in the soup. The order was ready.  
"Number 21!" Dan called out. A girl with white hair took the soup .  
" Thank you!" She smiled.  
"No problem!" Dan replied  
The noodle shop was busy of course. It was winter and everyone outside wanted a hot bowl of noodle soup. And that noodle shop is really well known for their soups. Even for their pho. Stephen and Jay hand pulls the noodles early in the morning. Jay gets the alcohol from the store and handles the taxes. Stephen preps the food. Hosuh cooks and Dan makes up the recipes and manages the place. they needed more help, like waitresses. They already had Astrid. She was nice and decided to join right in the beginning. Of course she had to go to school but she's there most of the time. But that was only one person. They needed more people since the noodle shop was getting more popular. They barely survived the last service.  
"We need more people. " Jay pointed out.  
"Lets open up applications." Hosuh agreed.  
"Everywhere?' Stephen asked  
"Everywhere." Dan said  
They closed up for the day . They flipped the sign. They also went downstairs to see a rabbit hole, they jumped down and a flash of light shone.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
They were transported to the same basement but it has various herbs and potions. it also had a cauldron and a spellbook. The shelves had various items like souls, nightlocke herbs, unicorn horns, gremlin eyeballs and many more.  
"Jay, your brewing kitchen is too cluttered. You need to clean it up." Dan pointed out  
" I have a system ok. Screw off. " Jay retorted. Jay has a golden aura to him and wears a leaf crown.  
Dan has fairly wings, they were large and had intricate scrawlings on it. Hosuh has a halo above his head and small wings, he hasn't done enough nice things to get bigger wings. Stephen has a darker skin color and one horn, the other was chopped off. He has a long tail in which he can hold things with.  
"I mean, as the demigod of Dionysus, id think you'd care a little bit more on how you brew your alcohol." Hosuh said  
"Ok guys, enough talking." Dan said  
He went upstairs .  
The shop was bigger with more tables . They had a bar too, where they can give out potions and alcohol. Thats where Jay runs the shop. Its basically a shop where certain entities who are questing can come in and eat and drink to take pressure off of their travels. In this world, they served creatures that the humans would think are not real. Demons, Fairies, Ghosts, Elves, Dragons, demigods, cupids,mages, witches, vampires, probably anything that is not human.  
Astrid was already there, she was a fox girl with purple ears. Jay was great friends with her.  
"Hey Astrid!" jay said.  
"Ayy its Jay! Hows it going in the human world." Astrid asked  
"It was fine, how did you get here so early?" Jay asked  
"School break." Astrid said  
"We need to put up a sign saying we need new people." Hosuh said, getting on topic.  
"Yeah, lets do that." Stephen said.  
They talked about what they were going to pay the new staff and what qualities and experience that they have to have.  
No one knew how much would change when they opened up applications

AN: so I'm new in AO3 and I hope this is decent enough to at least be here. Hope you enjoy. Constructive criticism is welcomed!  
-Ace


End file.
